


Falling 4 You

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Case 00: The Cannibal Boy, Case 01: Physical Exorcism
Genre: Babies at end, F/F, Gen, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Omegaverse; they're just kind of visiting, but might slip something sexual in there somewhere. Maybe not, but don't you worry, because I'm definitely doing a time skip and having cute babies in here.Xxx





	Falling 4 You

Brucie sighed and ran a hand through gray hair, the same color as Jade's actually but maybe different shades. Speaking of Jade, she was saying something again and that's why he'd sighed. She had her eyes closed or almost so, just like she always seemed to. How she actually saw and walked like that, he didn't have any idea, but he never really questioned it. Anyhow, he hummed a sound then glanced around, wondering how Grete and Hans were. He could both see and hear them now, because he'd gotten a bracelet from some woman. Jade had gotten one too, or more than one actually, saying "Just in case." She'd given one to a new friend, Jessica, because she talked to the redhead about them all the time. Might as well give her something so she could actually meet them. Anyhow, they'd met some girl that had apparently at one point or another known those two.

That seemed reason enough to Jade to give one to her as well, and of course Jade had one as well. That made four people that could now see the two deceased but very lively existences. Brucie had found Hans could...could still go into heat, and was pliant under his hands. That was interesting to know, but he didn't know if ghosts could get pregnant or impregnate. Anyway, that didn't matter to him right now; what mattered was Jade was being annoying. He found himself wanting to smack her or close his eyes and...rub his temples. He simply opted to shake his head instead, though shook his head a couple times instead of just once. He then looked out the window for a bit, before looking back to the female. The beta female smirked as she looked at him, and dipped her head. When she raised it, she said "Let's go get Jessica and find Grete and Hans!" and hummed.

He made a small sound at that, then shrugged and nodded to her and said "Okay," and nodded. He got up and brushed himself off a bit, then followed after the gray or silver haired woman. She smirked as she walked, though it soon faded a bit into a more neutral smile or look. They reached Jessica's house after a while, finding her outside with her poodle mix Sora. Brucie smiled and waved to her, before Jade moved to talk to her and ask her to go with them. Jessica smiled and nodded, and the three of them then headed out. Sora was with them, of course, just in case his ginger human happened to have a panic attack. He could smell the chocolate and roses scent she always faintly gave off. In fact, all people gave off those scents, but usually very faintly and kind of hard to detect. Jade herself had a watery scent, mist or rain, which mist is created by water droplets on grass in the early morning. Anyway, they continued on their way. Brucie hummed a small sound, and Jessica smiled sweetly and gently at him as they continued on.

Jade suddenly pulled both of them towards Jessika's house, and Brucie felt his eyes widen...Grete and Hans were on the porch, which he would have known even if he hadn't been looking. He could smell Grete's faint maple scent, and Hans sweet cinnamon-sugar and lilacs scent from there. They hurried up to the house, seeing Jessika was inside. She was coming to the door, so they waited for her and greeted her happily. She smiled and greeted them back, the sweet smell of vanilla and lilies wafting off the redhead. The other redhead smiled and hugged her, and she giggled and hugged Jessica back. Brucie's pine scent intensified a bit when Hans hugged him, and the sweet scent from Hans did too. Grete turned a stare on them, then shook his/her head. S/he turned their gaze to Jessika, who shivered a bit as she looked at them a moment then looked away. "Come inside," she finally said to the others, humming as she opened the door and stepped in. Hans and Grete entered first, the other three nodding and stepping in as well.

Jessika smiled at them all as she led them to her living room, where they situated themselves. She brought them water if they asked for it, and snacks; they sat and talked, having a great time.

-okay, yup, skipping straight to babies-

Brucie and Hans had been the first to have children, twins they'd named Tom and Lia. Tom had brown hair like Hans, and Lia had the silver or gray hair of her, their, father Brucie. Grete and Jessika had twins a couple months younger, Noel and Noelle, whom were both adorable. Brown hair ran in both families, so both the twins from them had deep brown hair. Jade and Jessica had managed to get pregnant too, and had twin boys. They were only a month or so old, a gray haired babe named Allen and a brown haired one named Walter, named for Jessica's grandpa.

Life was sweet with these precious little ones, and one could even say their parents had fallen for them. That was true of all parents, though, wasn't it, to fall in love (non romantically) with their children?

End


End file.
